Armor Slaves on Reach?
by Enedorii
Summary: FMP! Halo crossover. Tuatha de Danaan winds up on Reach. R
1. What the?

I...DON'T...OWN...ANYTHING!

So this is a Full Metal Panic/Halo crossover where Tuatha de Danaan gets to Halo universe.My first fanfiction, please read and review

Character and stuff descriptions: (Sorry if descriptions are a bit clumsy.) :I

Full Metal Panic characters.

Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa: Whispered Captain and designer of the Tuatha de Danaan. She is a small framed attractive girl of 16 years old with platinum hair and grey eyes.

Kaname Chidori: She was just a normal high-school girl who had no idea that she was a Whispered until she was kidnapped and experimented. She is 16 years old has long blue hair that reaches her waist, brown eyes and is very beautiful. And she is bad tempered when Sousuke does something wrong. Hitting him with her halisen and even trying to throw him out of a moving train. (Watch FMP! Fumoffu?)

Sagara Sousuke: He was dispatched with Melissa and Kurz to protect Chidori with from any malicious group that might kidnap her for experimenting. Has been a guerrilla fighter since eight years old so he doesn't have common sense like Kaname says. He is 17 years old, has dark brown hair, grey eyes and has an X-shaped scar on his left cheek. Rank: Sergeant.

Kurz Weber: Hmm, eight words explain: Playboy who can use sniper with deadly effiency. Kurz has long blond hair and blue eyes. He usually flirts with Kaname and Melissa but ends himself up as a floor mop when Melissa gets angry. Rank: Sergeant.

Melissa Mao: She is attractive 25-years old woman who is superior of Kurz and Sousuke dispatched to protect Chidori. She has black hair and purple eyes. She drinks alcohol like a sponge and smokes heavily. She was dishonorably discharged from the United States Marine Corps. She is good friend of Tessa. Rank. Major Sergeant.

Lt. Cmdr. Andrey Kalinin: Former Russian Spetsnaz operative is now responsible for de Danaan's marine contingent including Special Response Team. He is right hand man for Captain Testarossa, has grey hair and beard.

Cmdr. Richard Mardukas: Formerly the commander of a submarine in the British Royal Navy and the Executive Officer of the Tuatha de Danaan. Oversees a large portion of the naval aspects running on de Danaan. Serves as an advisor for inexperienced Captain Testarossa.

Halo characters.

Master Chief: One of the 33 survivors of Spartan projetct. Master Chief was captured from his home in age of six and brought to the planet Reach where his Spartan training was started. The children were biologically modified and enhanced increasing following aspects: durability, muscle density and lower recovery time, blood flow to the eyes, resulting in enhanced vision, Superconducting fibers added to nerve endings, resulting in 300 increase in reflexes and increases in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Wears a Mark V MJOLNIR armor.

Cortana: Cortana is a "smart" artificial intelligence, which grants her the ability to learn and adapt, but also leaving open the possibility of Rampancy. She was constructed from the cloned brain of Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, the creator of the SPARTAN project. Cortana has no physical form, however she maintains the ability to communicate a strong female voice through available communications systems, and, if possible, project a holographic image of herself. Originally, the chosen image is that of a female human with short hair; her skin is composed of purple energy.

Sergeant Avery "Slacker" Johnson: He is a Marine who leads a group of human marines against Covenant and Flood assaults throughout the first and second games. He is best known for his boastful, tough-guy attitude.

Commander Miranda Keyes: is the daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes, and first appears in _Halo 2_. She is a Commander of the _UNSC In Amber Clad_ in the UNSC Navy. She later turns out to be a Reclaimer, like the Master Chief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuatha de Danaan

Location: Atlantic Ocean, near Bermuda Triangle

Mission: Blow Cuban missile silos

"What is the fastest route to Cuba?" Asked Teletha Testarossa, captain of the Tuatha de Danaan, 16years old girl with platinum hair.

"That would be through the Bermuda Triangle but I advise that we go around it." Answered Cmdr. Richard Mardukas, Telethas advisor.

"Why?"

"Because there are rumours that ships and airplanes have disappeared when going through the triangle and never heard again."

Teletha thought about this revelation few seconds. "We will go through the triangle."

"As you wish, ma'am"

About ten miles later Danaan shaked harshly. "What was that?" Teletha shouted.

"I don't know there is nothing at the sensors!" Shouted one crewmember who looked at the monitor.

Seconds later Danaan shooked even more harshly and everyone went unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuatha de Danaan

Location: Unknown

Everyone board the Danaan started to awaken. The bridge was lit with dim red light coming from the monitors showing "ERROR!"

"What was that?" Teletha asked.

"Don't know ma'am." Mardukas answered.

"Get Danaan to surface and put ECM on. And check if there are any casualties."

"Yes, ma'am."

Slowly Danaan rose from the depths to surface, there were no casualties but few members had a headache. Few hours later they captured a communication signal.

"This is Cortana to any UNSC personel, the Reach is under attack by Covenant and we need help ASAP." Next there were live from one of the security cameras. They show about 20 almost U-shaped violet ships descending from the skies firing some kind of plasma.

"Prepare all AS to launch, we are going to help those people." Teletha ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chidori and Sousuke awoke from Sousuke's cabin. "Uhh...What happened." Chidori moaned.

"I don't know. Felt like we hit something." Sousuke answered and rose from the floor and helped Chidori to stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All AS pilots are to gather to the briefing room ASAP. I repeat all AS pilots are to gather to the briefing room ASAP."

"What the hell?" Kurz thought as he ran to the briefing room.

In the briefing room all pilots were gathered and waiting for Cmdr. Kalinin to begin.

"All right people, we have an situation in hand. We aren't anymore in Earth." There were gasps all over the room. "We have received an distress signal from humans that live in this planet and they are under attack by aliens called "The Covenant" their weaponry we suppose are some kind plasma based so be careful. After you have eliminated Covenant presence on that base you are to make contact with base personel. Your Armor Slaves are equipped with heaviest weaponry we have on Danaan which consists Anti-AS Gatling cannons and Javelin missiles plus Sergeant Sagara has permission to use Lambda Driver if he feels like. Any questions?"

"Another planet?" Melissa Mao asked. "Apparently so, there is atmosphere but this is not Earth, we hacked into the UNSC base which is here and got information about this planet which is called "The Reach" but you must move to your Armor Slaves and prepare for launch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sousuke?" Chidori asked.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"We have an situation and we're going to help some people, it isn't a problem."

"I hope so. Don't get yourself killed there mr. Specialist." Kaname said and hugged Sousuke. "Go now. I'll be waiting for you."

"Roger that." And then Sousuke ran to his AS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First two AS were prepared for launch, Kurz in M9 Gernsback equipped with heavy sniper rifle and few Javelin missiles and Sousuke's ARX-7 Arbalest with Gatling cannon, "Boxer" 57mm scattershot shotgun and few Javelins and both had jet-packs attached to their AS backs.

"Hey Sousuke?" Kurz asked as they ascended from Danaan cargo hold to flight deck.

"What?"

"Do you really believe we are in another planet?"

"Looks like I'll have to believe."

"Whatever.." AS were at the flight deck now. "I'll follow you few seconds later."

"Affirmative." Sousuke answered and went up to the sky when a "catapult" launched his AS. Kurz Followed ten seconds later and two AS were ascending to flight deck.

"Lets give 'em hell!" Kurz said over the radio to all AS.

"Idiot! Don' talk that shit!" Melissa answered angrily.

"Yes sis." This caused most of the AS pilots to chuckle a bit but not Sousuke, Melissa and Kurz.

After all AS were in the air they activated optical and radar invisibility and flew straight to the UNSC base. The Covenant would have a nasty surprise.


	2. Who the?

I...DON'T...OWN...ANYTHING!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Chief had a hard time trying to stop the Covenant forces from breaching the base. There were heavy casualties already and the Covenant just kept coming. He pulled a frag grenade, primed it and tossed it in a tight formation of Grunts that were approaching his position. The grenade blew sky high and shredded Grunts went among. Same time he tossed the grenade he pulled his assault rifle and aimed it on a Elite and let loose a hail of bullets towards the Elite that ran towards him shields fading and in no time shields went off and the Elite were torn in pieces by 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds. Chief reloaded and moved forward to a grenade hole and sprayed hot lead on Grunts that ran towards the hole. Next huge blue plasma descended from the sky and slammed near the hole in which Chief were.

"Great." he thought. "This was all I needed: Wraiths!" Chief saw about ten Wraiths and even more Covenant troops advancing towards the base. Suddenly a missile flew towards an Wraith and exploded destroying the Wraith completely. Few seconds later rest of the Wraiths exploded as missiles hit them. "What the hell?" Chief thought and looked behind. He didn't see anything. Few meters to his left marine shouted to him. "Chief! Look!" Chief turned to see what marine pointed. There we glimmering in the air which faded and there were about 9meter tall humanoid shaped robots rapidly descending to the ground with an parachute and very nasty looking gun. Few seconds later 15 more robots descended from the sky. All of the robots were grey expect one which was white and looked different from the others. There were complete silence in both UNSC and Covenant side. Until there were accelerating sound from 15 gatling cannons simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARX-7 descended from the sky to the battlefield and started scanning the area. Sousuke saw that the others had landed and there were about 200 Covenant jaw-dropped and standing still in awe. Because the Covenant were too small to target with computer he changed automatic-targeting to manual and pressed the trigger. A soft humming sound could be heard as gatling cannon started to accelerate. The Covenant didn't know what hit them as 30mm HE-rounds tore them to pieces. Sousuke ran towards an building for better cover from plasma fire. Then he saw an large 12feet alien with an some kind of metal shield and a rather nasty looking gun pointing at his AS. "AI! Activate the Lambda Driver!" he shouted. "Yes, Sergeant." few seconds later "Lambda Driver initialisation complete." With this Sousuke created an shield around his AS just in time as green bolt of plasma hit and dissipated without doing any damage. Next he aimed his gatling to the alien and shot it several times. But as all know "several times" and gatling cannon means at least 20 shots in one second so there were anymore left from the alien but the shield and arm holding it and blood splatters. Kurz was "sniping" Covenant forces from a hill and Melissa was killing Covenant left to Sousuke walking casually forwards and spraying HE-rounds in a 160 degree firing angle. One of the M9 took heavy plasma damage and its outer layers of armour melt off and then its cold-fusion reactor exploded killing anything near it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Master Chief and the marines watched dumbfounded as the robots slaughtered Covenant forces as easily as smashing a fly. One of the robots that looked like ninja carrying a knife in its mouth rushed towards an building for cover stopped and looked for something. Chief saw an Hunter powering up its fuel rod. "Now that's robot done for". He thought as he saw green plasma fly towards the robot. Suddenly air began to glimmer around the robot and plasma dissipated harmless against some kind of shield. He turned to see that one of the robots took heavy damage and exploded like a miniature nuclear missile. "Wow there must been some kind of nuclear reactor in that thing." Chief thought. "Cortana?" "You called?" Cortana answered. "Do you know what those robots are?" "There aren't anything in the UNSC databases about those but I have made some scans on them and found that they are some kind of bipedal weapons and each of them have an pilot. But what disturbs me is that they are made of from very old military plating that was used at the start of the 21th century just who would be so stupid to use them when there are even stronger metal alloys to use." "No idea but they are making a neat job with the Covenant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More coming soon.


	3. Tell me who you are

I...DON'T...OWN...ANYTHING! Sorry that it has took so long to update...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sergeant Major is the base secured?" Cmdr. Kalinin asked. "Yes sir. We have eliminated all Covenant forces in the area." Melissa answered. "Good. I, Captain Testarossa and Chidori Kaname are coming to there soon." "Sir? Why Kaname is coming with you?" "She insisted on coming with us and I prefer to live." Melissa smiled when hearing this Kalinin had fought on several battlefield. "Roger that sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chief we're going to get some visitors." Cortana speaked through Master Chief's suits speakers. "Covenant?" He asked. "No. I just intercepted a transmission to one of the robots." "Did you..." "Yes I did record it." "Let me hear it."

"Sergeant Major is the base secured?" Chief heard a male voice with russian accent. "Yes sir. We have eliminated all Covenant forces in the area." Chief heard another voice that belonged to a woman. "Good. I, Captain Testarossa and Chidori Kaname are coming there soon." Chief listened the rest of the conversation. "Captain Testarossa? I have never heard of such a person. And what about this Kaname Chidori, that man sounded like she was something to fear." Chief said to Cortana. "I checked the UNSC personel database and there are no captain named Testarossa in there. And from the civilian databases there were no Kaname Chidori." "If they aren't UNSC then who the hell are they?" "Don't ask, don' tell." "What?" "Nothing..."

Next the robot with one horn looked down at UNSC marines. "Who's the highest ranking officer here on the field now?" Master Chief walked through the field towards the robot and stopped about 20m before it. "That would be me ma'am." The robot shoke its head a bit. "Are you somekind of robot?"

Marines and Master Chief look dumbfounded at the robot thinking: "What the hell? Haven't she heard of a Spartan before?" " No I am not a robot. Haven't you ever heard of a Spartan?" The robot shooks its head. "What Spartan? Not that it matters now. But anyway could you and the others help to secure LZ so our commanding officers could come and explain this situation?" "Roger that. Marines! Move to the landing pads and secure the perimeter!" Chief shouted and started jogging towards the landing pads looking around for the Covenant.

Few gunshots could be heard and screams of grunts but rather else it was as peaceful as it could be in the battlefield. Bodies of the marines and Covenant were sprawled everywhere in pools of blood and gore. Wrecked tanks and Covenant vehicle parts littered the ground that was full of holes. The robots had already assumed defensive positions around the landing zone while marines had cleared the area. Soon there could be heard a sound of helicopter coming closer to the LZ. "What the...a helicopter? Who the hell uses helicopter nowadays in military when there are pelicans? Master Chief thought.

The helicopter hit the land and opened the hatch. Chief was standing 10metres away from the helicopter with Sgt. Johnson and few other marines. Out of the helicopter came first few soldiers equipped with olive BDU and m16 rifles? Few marines behind Master Chief were almost laughing. Next from the helicopter arrived three more persons, first a man in brown uniform which had badges indicating rank of Lt. Commander. Next came a 16years old looking girl with platinum hair and brown outfit like the man had but with a skirt, badges indicating rank of a captain. Master Chief and Johnson were now a bit sceptical and confused. Last came another girl who was little taller than another one with long blue hair wearing plain blue jeans white college-shirt.

The new comers group walked closer to the marines staring wide eyed at Master Chief. Master Chief walked forward and saluted the Lt. Commander. "Master Chief reporting, sir!" The man raised one eyebrow. "At ease, soldier but if I'm right you saluted the wrong person by rank." and looked down to the girl with platinum hair. Master Chief looked to the girl too. "Sir you mean that she is really a captain?" Before the man could answer the girl answered. "Yes I am a captain but could we go some place inside so we can talk more?" Master Chief looked around. "Well ma'am, the base is pretty much leveled so we can't go there. But I'll ask from Commander Miranda Keyes on the Amber Clad if she can take us in." Chief made a call to In Amber Clad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On In Amber Clad

"Commander Keyes we have an transmission coming from Master Chief." Lt. Jones informed."Put it through." Cmdr. Keys said. "Commander Keyes, I need permission to bring some visitors to the In Amber Clad." "Chief what visitors?" "Ma'am I don't really know, there is one captain, Lt. cmdr, one civilian and three soldiers but judging by their uniforms they don't even belong to the UNSC. " Keyes pondered this few seconds. "Did they say where are they from?" "Negative ma'am. Although their weaponry looks like they would belong to the start of the 20th century." "Very well, permission granted. We will send a Pelican to pick you up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At this time Sousuke, Kurz and Melissa had left their AS and walked over to the Master Chief who was talking with Cmdr. Kalinin. "There will be soon a pelican coming here to pick us up to the In Amber Clad so be ready." "Hmm yes we will be." Kalinin answered. "If you don't mind sir but what are those robots? I have never seen anything like those in my life." Sergeant Johnson asked. Kalinin pondered should he tell them it now or later in the future. "If you don't mind I will tell you everything when we are on the In Amber Clad." Just as he ended his saying the pelican landed and everyone loaded themselves in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
